


hourglass

by caesar



Series: homesick [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feels, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesar/pseuds/caesar
Summary: i once heard honest words:“though nothing may be the same,our hearts keep widening for change.”—They meet again, and Levi lets his guard down to allow Historia into his heart. She finds her home in him.





	hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> this is part three of my homesick series but can stand alone if you haven’t read the other two parts.

They meet again at the orphanage.

 

Historia is already there, waiting in her room in front of the fireplace. Levi finds her there, his knock only courteous before she beckons him in with a few hushed words. She’s sitting on the floor, a rug beneath her, in just her nightgown. It’s a modest white piece that reaches past her knees, and her hair flows down her back in slight waves. The feeling that pools in his stomach feels like the last time he saw her, and he’s almost dizzy with nerves.

 

Levi hasn’t felt this pull to someone in a long, long time. He doesn’t like the vulnerability of this ache, or how it sits persistently in the back of his mind, quiet and ever-present.

 

He sheds his outwear—his Survery Corps cloak and his ODM gear, including his straps and boots—folding it neatly on the small desk in a corner before joining Historia in front of the hearth. He welcomes the warmth, but he welcomes her quicker as she stands and reaches out for him. He picks her up in his embrace, hugging her tightly so that her toes can barely keep her upright, their height difference working against her in the hug. She breathes deeply; he smells like the trees and wet grass, and the familiar scents relax her worried mind. He holds her close, hiding his face in her neck much like he did at the gala. She settles back on her feet, but he’s leaning down, unwilling to let her go just yet.

 

Levi pulls back suddenly to kiss her, muffling her startled squeak with his mouth. She’s still held flush to him, and she keeps herself from rolling her hips against his, not wanting to seem too eager despite his shared excitement. He has a different mindset, all his movements coming to him instinctually, his desire fueling each touch. He lifts her again in his arms, gripping her by her thighs, earning himself another sound of surprise. He nearly grins, but he hides it from her in his kiss; she can feel the upturn of his lips, and she breaks their kiss to see it. His face is flushed with the fire dancing in the reflection of his eyes, smoldering in the low light, and his grin is small, but there.

 

“You should smile more,” Historia tells him.

 

Levi scoffs weakly at the thought. His knees begin to ache, so he slowly eases them both to the ground, setting her on the rug first, remaining in between her legs. Her dress still covers her despite bunching around her upper thighs, and he puts his hands on her calves, avoiding her gaze. A part of him wants to pour out his soul to her, and another wants to take her apart slowly. She takes a hold of his chin, forcing him to look at her. He wants to tell her that she looks divine, but his mouth is too dry to form the words. Historia seems to pick up on this and her expression softens when he slides his hands up her legs, taking a hold of her dress and pulling it over her head, leaving her in just her panties as she lays on her back. His hands trail up her sides, eyes taking in her exposed body beneath him. Her golden hair is splayed out around her head like a halo, a blush burns from her cheeks down her neck, and he feels his throat tighten when his gaze lingers on her breasts, perky and perfect. His hands settle on her ribs, his thumbs grazing just underneath her breasts, making her shiver. His eyes flick back up to hers, and he finds his voice again at the longing in her eyes. “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.”

 

“When did you first want to?” Historia asks, her voice steady despite her racing heart. Levi swallows the lump in his throat as she begins to undo his shirt, taking her time with each button.

 

“Since we found Lucy,” he recalls, a new emotion washing over him.

 

Historia recognizes the dark cast of sorrow and fumbles with the last few buttons. Unlike some members of his squad, he has never worn his heart on his sleeve, instead keeping his pain locked away like a precious secret. To see his face darken with melancholy so openly makes her stomach twist and knot, and she remembers the day clearly.

 

* * *

 

_The day is coming to a close, and Historia dismisses the MPs to take another two kids to the surface, assuring them that Levi will see her to the inn they’re staying at nearby the entrance on the surface. Historia is relieved to be without the two buzzards, insisting that Levi and her continue on just a little longer before heading back for the day. They stumble upon a young girl, with hazel eyes and mousy brown hair that looks untamable in its loose ponytail. She’s holding something to her chest, and she warily tells them her name is Lucy. When Historia kneels down to talk to her, telling her of who she is and what she’s doing, the apprehension dissipates into nervous excitement. “You mean I’ll have a home?” The girl asks anxiously, uncertainty in her expression as she looks at Levi, who’s face is as hard as ever._

 

_“Yes,” Historia smiles warmly, nodding. “It won’t be perfect, but I’ll do what I can make sure you’re kept safe.”_

 

_The girl seems to think this over, and she looks down at her hands, and she hesitantly lowers the bundle. “What about my friend? Can he come too?”_

 

_Historia’s smile falters for a second before understanding replaces it, and she implores the girl to reveal more of the tiny animal in her hands. It’s a bird with a bandaged wing, stirring when it’s moved. Levi’s whole body tenses painfully, and for a moment he sees Isabel in his home, having run in to hide after trying to bolt up the stairs to the surface. He blinks, his heart beating erratically, and he focuses on the girl talking to Historia excitedly about how she found the bird and wanted to free it when it was healed._

 

_“You did a good job with mending its wing. If we go up to the surface we can set it free so it can fly again. What do you think of that?”_

 

_Lucy’s entire body lights up, and Levi feels a knot in his stomach when her eyes shine at the idea. “I want him to fly! I can’t fly, but I want him to again. He was born to.”_

 

_Grief strangles his heart and tears through his lungs, and he feels like he may throw up. Historia’s body language is open and warm, encouraging the girl, welcoming her into her world of sunlight and kindness, and Levi’s mind flashes with the faces of those he protected in the Underground. He thinks of how they all died around him at one point or another. When Lucy hugs Historia, one hand still cradling the healing bird, he’s awestruck at the events unfolding before him._

_  
_

_Because of this woman, far too young to be suddenly thrust into ruling the people within the Walls, too insignificant to care when no one else cared for her, too caring to worry if she gets hurt in the process—because of her, this child will get a chance to grow and_ live.

 

_A chance that he got in an unconventional, painful way with Kenny, who was far from perfect but still tried nonetheless. Farlan’s face flashes in his mind, who made due with the hand he was dealt and always put others before himself to a fault. The others Levi and Farlan looked out for come to the forefront of his thoughts in rapid fire, their deaths accumulating like pocket change in his hands, unwanted and adding up quickly. When he thinks of Isabel, he sees those bright eyes that looked up to him like he hung the stars for her._

_He’s silent the entire trip back to the surface and to the inn, save for small quips and answers here and there to show that he’s present. In reality, he’s far from it; his mind is stuck seeing the phantoms of his loved ones that he could never forget. At the inn, she invites him in her room for tea, making do with the poor quality leaves that were sitting unused near the hearth._

 

_“You look like you saw a ghost,” Historia comments quietly, not needing to specify when._

 

 _Levi gets very quiet, stilling his movements. His heart contradicts him, pounding even in his ears as he remembers that day in the fog. His brow furrows and his frown deepens, and she can see the weaknesses in his armor growing. She reaches across the table and covers his hand with hers, and the warmth of her skin seems to remind him of where he is; he blinks the pooling tears away, his gaze refocusing on her. “I did,” he admits. “She rescued a bird. We freed it at an opening that showed the sky above us.”_ She died on our first day exploring the world beyond the Walls, _ _he wants to tell her, but he doesn’t, for Historia can already guess Isabel’s fate from how he speaks of her.__

 

_Historia understands what he must be feeling, thinking about turning back time to save those they loved. She curls her fingers around his, reminding him that she’s there for him._

 

* * *

  

Levi is startled when Historia’s light touch pulls him from his memories, her fingers pushing back his bangs from view so she can see his eyes. There’s fondness written all over her, and he feels a fluttering in his stomach when he realizes that this is all for him—her warmth, her touches, and her care. “Stay with me,” she murmurs as she grabs the collar of his shirt, pulling so that she can press her lips to his.

 

He tightens his hold on her when she meets him, his breath hitching as their skin meets. He can feel her chest expand with each breath, her heart hammering in time with his. He feels the blood rush from his head, and he slides his hands underneath her while she arches her back, groaning when she grinds herself up on him. He moves a hand to cup her breast, his thumb flicking over her nipple. Historia moans, the sound falling from her lips like honey, and Levi relocates his mouth to her supple peaks to encourage her to make more of her intoxicating sounds. She squirms under him, his roaming hands wandering over her back and his other grabs her leg, pressing her thigh to his hip so he can roll his arousal against her center, only his pants and her thin underwear separating him from what he desires.

 

“Levi,” Historia breathes, “let me feel you.”

 

He glances up at her and is spurred on by the lust in her eyes, letting go of her to shrug off his shirt and undoing his pants, kicking them off his legs clumsily. He feels awkward as he’s bare, but the dying fire and her small body beneath him keep him warm. It’s been so long since he’s exposed himself to someone so intimately, much less to his superior—and someone so young, so full of life. She reaches out a hand to touch his length, and he takes a deep breath to steady himself when she grabs him, sliding her hand up and down. She seems uncertain of her actions, so he manages to ask, “Have you ever been with someone?”

 

Historia meets his gaze anxiously, already providing his answer. “Not in a few years.”

 

Levi suddenly feels a wave of possession hit him, and his eyes darken carnally as he spits in his hand, tugging himself a few times to slicken him up. He tries to forget that he should feel guilty, defiling someone so precious, but he’s too driven by his aching desire to care. He guides Historia’s hand with his own, his rough hand working with hers along his shaft, making him breathe unevenly. When he looks back up at her, he feels an urge to make her his, this pent up yearning culminating in this night with her. Her eyes are focused, keenly aware of her own vulnerability, seeing through him. She wants this as much as he does, and he takes a deep breath as he reminds himself that he needs to make room for her and let go of his ghosts. He suddenly feels his own arguments fade away and he lets himself give in.

 

“I’ll never let you go,” Levi whispers before capturing her lips in another kiss, sliding his tongue easily along hers. She seems to pick up easily on what he likes, twisting her wrist as she pumps his length and when her thumb runs over his leaking head, he thrusts into her hand. Maybe it’s how soft her hands are, or maybe it’s the way she marvels at him and is eager to touch him, but it’s been so fucking long since he’s been with someone that he’s going to finish soon if she continues with him.

 

He wants to hear more of her delicious moans, so he slips a hand under the hem of her panties. His cock twitches in her hand when he feels how wet she already is, sliding a finger inside of her. She gasps into their kiss, so he bites her lip, flicking his wrist as he adds another, impatient to get inside of her. She moves her hips, her pace stuttering as her hold on him weakens with his hand moving against her sex. Wanting more of him, she guides him to her, where he removes his fingers and pushes aside her panties, thrusting inside of her slowly. The way she moans sounds _filthy_ and yet so perfect, and he hardly gives her a moment to adjust before he moves, wrapping his arms around her waist to hold her close.

 

They both breathe heavily, their bodies still aside from their excited hearts beating in tandem. She moves first, rolling her hips to meet his while she puts her arms under his, feeling the rippling muscles of his back as he begins to thrust inside of her. This lethal man may break her, but her longing is too great and she is in need of his touch.

 

As if he senses this, he kisses her again, sloppy but needing her too. His hands roam her arched back, finding a hold on her hips, and he squeezes the tiny amount of loose skin she has there.

 

“Shit,” Levi grunts, his words punctuated with the snap of his hips, “you’re so fucking _soft_.”

 

She just looks at him, and the way her lips are swollen and parted make him want to come. He hardly manages to pull out in time, finishing on her stomach. He furrows his brow as he grabs his discarded shirt to clean her up; when her eyes widen with surprise, he shrugs. “It needed to be clean anyway. I’ll get up early to do laundry.”

 

Historia stays in her spot lying down, and the fire is still burning enough to keep her warm. Levi lays on her, resting his head on her stomach while he runs his hands down her sides to the tops of her thighs, tracing shapes lazily with his calluses fingertips. He counts each freckle and scar, noticing that her scarring from the ODM gear isn’t as prevalent as his. Her heartbeat is steady, echoing in his ears as he focuses on the sound. She threads her fingers through his hair delicately, her other hand just resting on the nape of his neck.

 

Levi is drunk on her, filling every sense, so he’s startled again when she speaks; it’s a reminder that she—this experience—is _real_. He’s pulled out of his after-sex gaze with her soft voice.

 

“This feels more like home that the capital ever will.”

 

He isn’t sure if she means the orphanage or lying here with him, so he ignores the way his heart takes flight at her words. Instead, he treasures this moment, knowing he’ll be homesick for her when he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> the end of a series.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this short ride as much as i did!
> 
> much love <3


End file.
